The Tail of A Warrior Cat
by ice888cream
Summary: What will happen when the Dark Forest comes back to destroy the clans, centuries after Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar fade?
1. Intro (Sorta)

How hard it is to be a cat….

Third Person Pov

It all started when Pancakes and Waffles headed towards the forest to go explore….

"Hey Pancakes, maybe we should go explore the forest. It seems interesting to me," Waffles stated in a persuading tone.

"Eh… I personally think it's too dangerous…" Pancakes said, even though deep inside, she actually did want explore.

"Oh come on, you inspired the idea in the first place!" Waffles whined. Pancakes rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if we get hurt, I'm blaming you," Pancakes said, sticking out her tongue

5 minutes later….

Waffles Pov

"Wow, the forest is so interesting! Now let's go back!" Pancakes said in a rushed tone as she looked at something big and furry behind me.

Wait a minute…. BIG AND FURRY!?

I turned around, just to see a fox staring at the two of us, licking its lips. Then, it pounced. Pancakes closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

I had 5 seconds to decide. Save myself and head for safety, or protect my sister. I knew exactly what to do. I pounced on the fox, expecting it to shake me off and I imagined falling to the ground, and going unconscious, and waking up just in time to see the big furry fox gulping down my sister and eating me next. No. I couldn't let that happen.

Just as I was about to roll off of the predator and bite its hind leg, Pancakes joined in the fight and scratched at its eye, multiple times. The fox howled in pain. Then, all of the sudden, a group of really tough cats appeared….

Leopardspot's Pov

"Woah… are those kittypets the size of kits battling a fox?!" I yelled, calling the attention of the rest of the patrol.

"We'd better go help them," Heatherstripe said worriedly. She had her kits moons ago, and they died because a fox, so she's really overprotective of any kit who is getting attacked.

Anyways, back to the story. We all headed towards the kits so that, you know, they wouldn't die and stuff.

Heatherstripe jumped on the fox and attempted to bite its neck, but it shook her off, and she fell to the ground. She skidded across the cliff and fell over it. She was dead.

**A/N I'm trying to make this as long as I can. This is my first story on Wattpad and my 5****th**** story on FanFiction, so take it easy on me if you don't really think that it's good.**


	2. The Dark Forest is Back

The Tail of A Warrior Cat…Get it? Tail?

3rd Pov

Leopardspot looked over the edge in horror. "Heatherstripe!" She cried out in agony. The two were sisters.

The fox took this a chance to attack. It used its tail to unbalance the two kits and sent them tumbling off its back. The fox got into position, ready to kill Leopardspot. Leopardspot turned around just in time, and her surprised look turned into a snarl.

"If you thought that you would get away with killing my sister," she growled, "Then you're WRONG!" Leopardspot jumped on its back, putting deep scratches near its spine. Then she rolled of its back, biting the fox's furry hind leg. Leopardspot then gave the fox a deep and powerful bite in its neck. The two kits cheered. They stopped as soon as the fox fell to the ground, dead. Soon after, they erupted into even louder cheers. Pancakes and Waffles once again stopped as soon as a gray cat, slightly larger than them, carried them into the forest.

Leopardspot caught up with the mysterious cat. "What do you think you're doing Graypaw?" She hissed. Unfortunately for him and the kits, he stumbled over a bramble, tripped, and dropped both of the kits onto the ground.

"I-I didn't see you there Leopardspot," he stammered. "I just thought that these two might be from another clan."

Leopardspot rolled her blue eyes. "What type of kit is dumb enough to stray outside of all four of the clans' territories?"

"Uh… A dumb kit?" Graypaw replied.

Leopardspot rolled her eyes again at the tom. "The answer is none. These two are kittypets," she told Graypaw sternly. "They must go home.

"But we need more apprentices and you know it! Petaldust and Echomist are already senior warriors, but they still have to do apprentice duties! Even you have to do them every once in a while!" Graypaw blurted out.

Petaldust poked her head out from the bushes. "He's right Leopardspot," she said.

Leopardspot ignored her. "Iceflower's and Brightpool's kits can be apprentices," Leopardspot argued.

"Four apprentices aren't enough." Graypaw argued back.

"Yes they are!" Leopardspot snapped.

"So? We should try to have as many apprentices as we can. We'll have an advantage over the other clans," Graypaw replied.

Leopardspot sighed. "That's true," she admitted. "Alright, alright, let's see what we can do."

Back at camp…

Silverkit giggled as she and her two best friends, Mistykit and Firekit, raced across the clearing, away from her father, who was currently chasing them. "He's gaining on us!" Firekit shouted. Mistykit let out a terrified noise but didn't drop the mouse that they stole.

The mouse that the three had stolen was the mouse that Blackstripe, her father, was eating. They headed towards the nursery, so that they could be in the protection of Iceflower, her mother, but instead of crashing into a bundle of white fur, they crashed into a bundle of tortoiseshell fur.

Graypaw's Pov

Silverkit, Mistykit, and Firekit crashed into Leopardspot. "Watch where you're going kits," I sneered. The kits scrambled onto their paws and rushed towards the nursery. Then, Blackstripe appeared. "Have you seen those three troublemakers?" He asked. "They're in the nursery," I muttered.

He gave a quick "Thanks", and sped off towards the kits.

"Why so hard on them?" Leopardspot asked. "Who?" I asked, confused. "The kits. You always treat them like they're better than you," she stated. "That's because they are. Stonefire, my father, loves Mistykit and Firekit better than me. He doesn't have a choice though. Their mother is still alive. She'll notice if he loves me more. It's not like he actually loves me anyway," I say coldly.

"Oh Graypaw, he does love you. You just remind him of your mother," Leopardspot said.

"Yeah, right," I said.

"Why hate Silverkit though? She isn't even related to you. You two also use to play with each other a lot. Even when you became an apprentice you still hung out with her," Leopardspot said, obviously wanting to know something.

"That has completely nothing to do with this, okay!? We just got into a fight yesterday, and I don't want to talk about it!" I growled.

"I'm just worried about you! I'm your mentor!" Leopardspot hissed.

"If you want to know so badly, then fine! Silverkit wanted to be a medicine cat! She's a brilliant fighter and she's wasting her skills! And she chose Mistykit and Firekit to be her friends instead of me!"

I spun around and walked towards the apprentice den, not waiting to hear her reply. I crawled on top of my nest. I clawed at the wall; I could do anything in here anyway. There aren't any other apprentices. I closed my eyes, willing the sleep to overcome me.

Pancakes

"Where are we!?" I cried out. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Waffles said. Pppth. What an overprotective brother. I can't say that I don't like it though. :D We followed Leopardspot as she walked around the place that she was from. All of the sudden, three cats our age appeared and bumped into Leopardspot. The gray cat that picked us up earlier hissed something at them, and the three cats scrambled onto their paws and sped towards one of the dens that surrounded us. Leopardspot led us toward a den filled with several types of herbs and left us to wait there for some so called "Medicine Cat".

Sparkleleaf's Pov

I walked into my den to go grab some catmint so that Windclan's medicine cat had enough for the upcoming leaf-bare, just to see two kits that were covered in blood and scratches sitting in the den, patiently waiting for me. "Woah! You two must have been attacked by a fox or something!" I exclaimed. I fetched some cobwebs and dock to stop their bleeding and to make their sore pads feel better.

"I feel better already!" One shouted. "I feel better too!" The other shouted. "Well, good for you. Stay here while I go do something really quickly," I ordered. The two kits both groaned. Hah! They think that they can get out. Well, I prove them wrong.

Silverkit's Pov

Graypaw turned so mean after Firekit and Mistykit were born! Before Mistykit and Firekit were born, he never sneered, or scowled, or anything! It's like it kills him to see me having fun with them! It's not that big of a deal… Right?

Leopardspot's Pov

I slowly walked into Breezestar's den. "Breezestar? Are you there?" I quietly crept in. "Leopardspot, did you even hear what I said? Well, I said NO COMING INTO MY DEN! Now GET OUT!" Breezestar grumpily yelled.

"But this is important!" I exclaimed. "Please listen!"

"FINE! But make it quick!" Breezestar made shooing motions with his paws. "Go on," he yawned. "Well, two kittypets were found battling a fox, so Heatherstripe and I went to go help," I explained. "And where is Heatherstripe?" Breezestar asked.

"Um… let's just say that she's in Starclan now," I said, slowly backing out the den. "WHAT!? Leaf-bare is coming soon! We can't afford to lose anymore warriors!" Breezestar shouted. "W-Well maybe we could recruit the two kits that were battling the fox? They're almost old enough to be apprentices," I suggested.

Breezestar thought about it for a while. "All right," he shrugged. Then he got of his lazy butt and climbed on top of his den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please approach the high rock."

Most of the cats were already out by the time he spoke his words. "We will have to kits join our clan and become apprentices. Sparkleleaf, send them up."

The Thunderclan medicine cat did as she was told. "Nightshadow and Bramblefeather, you should come up too," Breezestar instructed. The two warriors looked at each other excitedly and sat next to Breezestar. Pancakes and Waffles did the same.

"Pancakes, until you have received your full warrior name, your name shall be Snowpaw. Waffles, until you have received your full warrior name, you name shall be Stonepaw. Nightshadow and Bramblefeather will be your mentors," Breezestar announced. "Snowpaw, Stonepaw, Snowpaw, Stonepaw..." Thunderclan cheered.

"In addition, Silverkit, Mistykit, and Firekit will also be apprentices," Breezestar mentioned. "Firekit, Mistykit, Silverkit, do you promise to defend your clan no matter what happens?"

Firekit's yes was heard through all of the forest. Mistykit let out a tiny "I do," and Silverkit just nodded her head. Most cats just snickered or giggled, but I noted that Graypaw was still scowling scornfully. Not at Silverkit, but at Mistykit and Firekit.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name,you will be known as Silverpaw. Mistykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistypaw. Your mentor shall be Blackstripe. Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Your mentor shall be Echomist," Breezestar added.

Sparkleleaf ran up to the Thunderclan leader and whispered something into his ear. "Oh, yes, and Silverpaw will train as a medicine cat. Her mentor shall be Sparkleleaf," Breezestar said.

Gasps of shock went through the camp. Then yowls of protest rose from my clanmates. "Silverpaw can't be the medicine cat!" "She's wasting her skills!" Graypaw smirked at Silverkit when a cat said that. "She's a brilliant fighter! Why would she choose to be the medicine cat?" "Is this because Sparkleleaf is growing old?" That comment pissed Sparkleleaf off. Sparkleleaf glared as hard as she could at the cat who commented on her age.

"Well, even if you don't like it, Silverpaw is the one who gets to choose," Breezestar said, defending the clan's newest medicine cat apprentice.

Now it was time for Silverpaw to smirk at Graypaw. Graypaw scowled once again and stalked towards the apprentice's den.

Graypaw's Pov

Well. I'll have to clean up the mess that I made in the apprentice's den to make room. Ugh, what the heck? I'll just do it later. Or, make the other apprentices do it. I smiled coldly at my smart thinking. Then, I lied on my nest to continue my sleep that got interrupted by their ceremony. Then, I opened my eyes, finding myself in the Dark Forest like always…

**Mwuahahaha! Cliffe! I tried to make it as dramatic as I could. Yeah…. Well, actually there is no cliffe because I still have more to write about in this chapter…**

Bloodclaw's Pov

It has been centuries since Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, and Tigerstar's death. But the clans have never expected us to get back at them, did they? Like last time, we are recruiting warriors from the clans. But, this time, we are brainwashing the ones that we recruited. They shall act more cruel and vicious than they were before, and this time, they will also be brainwashed into coming to the Dark Forest willingly. We've also found a way to disguise our scent and hide our pawprints, so we may have an advantage…. MUAHAHAHAH! Oh, Graypaw's coming. I better start training him.

3rd Pov

In the Dark Forest…

Graypaw pounced on Bloodclaw and waited patiently for him to strike back, but he didn't. Just as Graypaw stopped paying attention, Bloodclaw shook him off made a disapproving look.

"You cannot be distracted. The enemy will attack every time they have a chance! Now, let's work on getting a group of cats off of you all at once…"

**A/N so what do you think? I tried to make it the longest that I could. Hope you liked it! Also, I don't need reviews or comments to write another chapter, but they would be appreciated. **


	3. BUSTED!

Bloodclaw's Pov

"How horrible can Graypaw be at fighting!? I mean, seriously! Even a clan cat would think that he was a mouse with no claws! A kit can do better than him!" I told Antfur.

Graypaw's Pov

Bloodclaw can't hide anything from me. He has no clue about what powers I have. He will never find out. And he will never get away with this. Maybe he brainwashed me to be a little too cruel... And by the way, I was just pretending to be a horrible fighter. He'll definitely put his guard down…

Stonefire's Pov

I sat quietly in my nest, sulking. My son, Graypaw is never happy anymore. And if he ever did smile, it was always a smug smile, not a friendly smile. I remember the night when something strange happened to him.

Flashback

_I walked into the apprentice's den, to check on Graypaw, only to see a bright light surrounding him. After the bright light disappeared, Graypaw's eyes fluttered open and he let out a gasp of pain. His eyes glittered under the moonlight, his eye color changed from blue to red for 5 seconds, and he was covered with blood. He lay still in his nest, and for the rest of the night, his eyes never closed. Not even once. I'm still not sure what happened that night, but I what I do know is that something terrifyingly horrible happened. From that day on, he never ever was friendly towards anyone anymore. Not even me. Nor Silverpaw, or even his mentor, Leopardspot._

I shuddered. Just imagine if Graypaw turned evil. He didn't, right?

3rd person

"BREEZESTAR!" Sparkleleaf's yowl woke everyone in Thunderclan. "What is it, Sparkleleaf? Was it that important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep?" He asked, obviously not wanting to listen to whatever she was going to say.

"Breezestar, there's a new prophecy!

_A medicine cat and apprentice, one from each clan,_

_They must go west, and find the endless salt water,_

_So that one may join to help Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow,_

_You must go, for you will be destroyed if you don't." _Sparkleleaf announced.

"A-a prophecy!" Breezestar exclaimed.

Sparkleleaf rolled her eyes. "Yes, a prophecy, you nitwit," she mewed.

Breezestar raised his tail for silence. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please approach the High Rock," Breezestar mewled. "As you can see, Sparkleleaf has just announced a prophecy."

Many cats muttered comments, such as "Yeah, she woke us up," and "Uh, did you not hear how loud she was?"

Breezestar cleared his throat for attention. "You may also know that tonight there is a gathering. We shall announce the words of the prophecy so that all four clans may hear. Blackstripe, Graypaw, Silverpaw, Stonefire, Snowpaw, Leopardspot … etc…. may come to the following gathering," he said, as the clan left to go back to sleep or go on dawn patrol.

Then, he beckoned Leopardspot to come meet him in his den. After they both settled down, Breezestar started speaking. "Leopardspot, as you know, I am getting closer and closer to my last life. I want you to make sure that I don't die. I had a dream, and it said that the Dark Forest will come back soon. If I die, Thunderclan could possibly be drowned by so much sorrow that they might not be prepared for the upcoming battle. If I do die, please, Leopardspot, don't even hold a vigil for me. You must prepare. Thunderclan cannot lose any more warriors. You are excused," he told her.

Later at the gathering…

With all the cats staring at him and pressuring her, Foxstar opened her mouth to start talking. But before she could say anything, Breezestar interrupted her. "Before any leader says anything, I have something important to announce. My medicine cat, Sparkleleaf, has received a prophecy from Starclan.

_A medicine cat and apprentice, one from each clan,_

_They must go west, and find the endless salt water,_

_So that one may join to help Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow,_

_You must go, for you will be destroyed forever if you don't."_

All the cats stared at each other in astonishment. Was it really true that there was another prophecy? Foxstar opened her mouth to start speaking again.

"Since we must go, I will send my medicine cat, Tawnyfur, and one of my apprentices, Snakepaw," the

Shadowclan leader announced.

"Thunderclan will send their medicine cat apprentice, Silverpaw. Since we only have one apprentice who has actually started battle training, it must be Graypaw," Breezestar admitted.

Foxstar froze. Was he really that mouse-brained to reveal Thunderclan secrets to other clans? Doesn't he know that they may attack?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ravenstar. "Windclan shall send their strongest apprentice, Goldenpaw, and our medicine cat apprentice, Swiftpaw," Ravenstar added to their conversation.

"Since everybody has already chosen, Riverclan shall send Icepaw, their medicine cat apprentice," Froststar finished.

"No, Froststar, you do not understand," Breezestar started, but Froststar interrupted him. "Riverclan cannot afford to lose any more warriors, so we shall send a medicine cat apprentice," Froststar said stubbornly.

Breezestar rolled his eyes. "Froststar, you must send an apprentice and a medicine cat. If you do not, your whole clan will die," Breezestar explained.

Froststar grunted. "Fine, Streampaw shall accompany him," she muttered. Breezestar gave a nod of approval.

"Anyways, Riverclan has-" Lightning flashed and it started raining.

"This gathering has ended!" Breezestar yowled. "The cats that have been chosen to go west shall meet here tomorrow at the Great Oak!"

Back at camp…

Silverpaw ran up to Graypaw. "Um… so… about the… um… quest…"

Graypaw blinked. "What about it?" "Um… I wanted to ask if… never mind," Silverpaw mewed as she hurried towards her den. She had recently overheard the deputy's conversation with the leader, and she had started to suspect that Graypaw was training with the Dark Forest.

Graypaw's Pov

So is this what it is all about? She thinks that I am training with the Dark Forest? Well, if she does, then she should keep her thoughts to herself. Well, she did… but still! And if you haven't figured out yet, I can hear other's thoughts. Even Twolegs, or prey, or a fox… Whatever you can think of.

**A/N BUSTED! Graypaw's power is revealed! Snowpaw, Firepaw, Stonepaw, Silverpaw and Mistypaw also have special powers too. Some of them will be revealed soon. Some others… are going to be activated by… Special things that will happen.**


	4. Dogs!

**A/N Actually, only the cats in the prophecy will have powers.**

3rd Pov

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please approach the high rock," Breezestar announced.

"Today Graypaw and Silverpaw shall receive their warrior names. Yes, they have not finished training yet, but Starclan warned me that the Dark Forest is coming back. All of the apprentices shall receive their names this moon, but Silverpaw and Graypaw shall receive theirs first, since they are going on a quest, and there is a possibility that they may never come back. Actually, only Silverpaw shall receive her warrior name. Medicine cat name. Whatever. Anyways, you all know why Graypaw may not become a warrior. The prophecy said that you had to send an apprentice, not a warrior. Since Silverpaw is a medicine cat, Sparkleleaf shall name her," Breezestar yowled.

Sparkleleaf smiled. She had been waiting for this moment for quite a while. "I, Sparkleleaf, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Sparkleleaf asked.

"I do," Silverpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan," Sparkleleaf mews proudly. "We have no time to go to Moonpool to announce this though, so we have done her ceremony here."

Sparkleleaf rested her muzzle on Silverheart's head. Silverheart licked her shoulder in response. Then, the cats started cheering.

"Silverheart, Silverheart, Silverheart, Silverheart…." Eventually, the cheering died down.

Breezestar sighed. "All right. It is time for the cats that were chosen for the prophecy to meet at the Great Oak. Leopardspot, please guide Silverheart and Graypaw to the meeting place," Breezestar ordered.

As soon as the two got ready for the quest, with Leopardspot behind them just in case, they headed off towards the Great Oak.

3rd Pov

In Bayclan…

Tigerpelt happily danced around camp. She had just received her warrior name, and Starclan had answered her call and sent a group of cats, and one of them would be the prophecy cat. The prophecy cat had to be an excellent healer, a talented fighter, and they had to be able to breathe underwater. Those are _totally_ low standards.

At the Great Oak…

Silverheart glanced at her clanmate, Graypaw. He looked just as nervous as she did. They were the first to arrive. Then Tawnyfur and Snakepaw from Shadowclan arrived. Next, from Windclan, Goldenpaw, and Swiftpaw came. After them, came Icepaw and Streampaw of Riverclan appeared.

"I-Is everyone ready?" Tawnyfur stuttered. She was the oldest cat in the group, but it was obvious that she didn't know what to do or say.

A choir of yes's came from the bundle of cats. "All right, l-let's g-g-go," Tawnyfur squeaked.

Before Tawnyfur could panic even more, Silverheart took over her place as leader.

"All right. Everybody shall hunt and gather herbs in their own respective territories. We are going on a quest, so we need all the food, water, and energy we can get," Silverheart ordered.

Tawnyfur shot her a grateful glance. Silverheart smiled. She loved helping other cats anyway. Silverheart ran toward where the dock, comfrey, and horsetail were, and got two mouthfuls. (Graypaw came with her for some reason.)

After everybody finished eating and gathering herbs, the cats moved west, as the prophecy had told them to do. They headed towards the twoleg place and stopped.

Goldenpaw sniffed the air. "Dogs… They're coming!" She yowled as yapping figures with snapping teeth ran towards them. "RUN!"

Leopardspot's Pov

I glanced sadly at the medicine cat and my apprentice as they walked off to go start the quest. After a while of just sitting there and staring into the sunset, I heard a shriek. "RUN!" My eyes widened as I realized that it was one of the cats that were chosen to be in the prophecy. It was Goldenpaw, Windclan's best, and most talented apprentice.


	5. Two battles? Already?

Leopardspot's Pov

I was about to run to the twoleg place to go help until Iceflower stopped me. "It's their destiny," she murmured in my ear as she went to the warriors den.

Iceflower was right. It was their destiny. I remembered the prophecy that Starclan had given me when I was an apprentice.

_The same seven that went on the quest, _

_Shall use their powers to save the clan in the west,_

_From the terrifying Dark Forest._

I had never really payed very much attention to the prophecy, but now that the first prophecy had started, the 2nd prophecy had been brought to my attention. Then, I tried to figure out what powers they had.

Graypaw obviously could read minds. He had always been finishing my sentences for me. As for Silverpaw… Uh… Well, one of the Starclan warriors- Firestar I recall- told me that her power had something to do breathing underwater, and that her power would be activated by something that will happen during the quest. I don't understand how breathing underwater will do us well, but whatever that can save the clans is fine by me.

Streampaw's Pov

Gah! Dogs? Seriously? "We'll have to climb trees," Silverheart instructed. Trees? That just made this a whole level worse! Silverheart turned to glare at me. Oh Starclan, I said that out loud didn't I?

Instead of receiving Silverheart's meaningless glare, I got Graypaw's threatening hiss. "How dare you mock the ways of Thunderclan! What if I said that fishing was useless and the only thing swimming would do would be to get you drowned?"

"And what if I said that the only things climbing trees would give you is broken body parts!?" I retorted. Then, Silverheart snarled. "If you two are just going to stand there and do nothing while the dog tears you apart, then be my guest. If not, then HURRY UP AND CLIMB THE STUPID TREE, YOU FROG-HEADED MOUSEBRAINS!"

Graypaw gave me a menacing look, and I sneered in return, but said nothing and climbed the tree as we were supposed to do a while ago.

3rd Pov

Then, the dog appeared beneath the cats. It jumped up and tried to clamp Snakepaw's black tail with its jaw, but it missed. Snakepaw jumped up to a higher branch so that he would be out of sight of the dog.

Then, the dog targeted Icepaw, and since she was on a lower branch, the dog had a better chance of being able to actually attack her. The dog leaped at her. Icepaw gasped in surprise as the dog's claws made a long and deep gash on her white fur. She yowled in pain, and quickly climbed up to the branch that Swiftpaw and Goldenpaw were sitting on.

All of the sudden, the dog started climbing the tree. "Since when did dogs like to climb trees!?" Goldenpaw shrieked as the dog started to get closer and closer.

"JUMP!" Tawnyfur screamed. The dog was about to claw Silverheart's face off, and the dog's teeth were dug deep into Graypaw's shoulder.

"JUMP!" Tawnyfur screamed again. "In 3, 2, 1, JUMP, I TELL YOU, JUMP!"

The cats leaped out of the tree, and just in time to see the dog's twoleg come out calling its name.

"H-Help… I-I….." Streampaw's voice died off as soon as the dog gave him a bite in his neck before returning to its twoleg.

"Streampaw!" Graypaw gaped at Streampaw. The two toms hated each other, but Graypaw would certainly miss bickering with him if he died.

Icepaw jumped out of the tree with a huge leap and landed straight in front of Streampaw's body. "S-Streampaw… Is he dead?" Icepaw whimpered.

Silverheart nudged him once. He didn't move. Silverheart nudged him one more time. Streampaw let out a low moan and his head lolled over to one side.

"He's not dead," Silverheart insured. "But he's very weak, so I suggest we be careful with him."

"Icepaw," she continued, "You can go fetch me some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Swiftpaw, fetch me some horsetail to help with his infected wounds," Silverheart commanded.

Tawnyfur nodded in approval. "You know very much about herbs at such a young age," she commented.

Silverheart blushed. "No, no, everyone already knows these herbs in Thunderclan. The kits learn about them soon after they are born," she explained.

"We should try that in Shadowclan," Tawnyfur murmured. "Snakepaw, Streampaw should be getting hungry soon. Maybe you should go hunting," Tawnyfur suggested, pointing at a rabbit not too far away with her tail.

Snakepaw scowled. "I'm not fast enough! Ask Goldenpaw," he said stubbornly.

Tawnyfur rolled her eyes. "Both of you can go," she said sternly. Snakepaw frowned but did as he was told to do anyway. Goldenpaw quickly ran after him, not wanting to pick a fight with the medicine cats.

Soon after, Goldenpaw and Snakepaw came back with a mouthful of rabbits, mice, fish, and voles. "The prey's pretty rich here," Streampaw weakly croaked.

"Yeph! I bef yoo woold bea quife safisfief if yoo werf de won catfing the preyf," Goldenpaw meowed, her voice muffled by the amount of prey that she was carrying.

Streampaw hastily tried let out a purr of amusement, but ended up in a fit of endless coughing. Just in time, Icepaw came back with a pawful of cobwebs and tansy.

"I figured that Streampaw would eventually start coughing," she explained. "So I brought some tansy too."

Silverheart hid a dose of tansy inside of the fish that Streampaw was eating, and giggled as he said that the fish tasted even more delicious than it usually was.

Then, she covered Streampaw's wounds with some cobwebs. "Don't move or else the cobwebs will fall off," Silverheart said.

Streampaw nodded. He tried to lie as still as he could while eating his fish. By the time Streampaw ate half of his fish, Swiftpaw came back with some horsetail, dock, and a rabbit. When he saw the pile of fresh-kill that Goldenpaw and Snakepaw had brought back, he started drooling and immediately dropped the skinny rabbit that he caught and grabbed a nice and plump one.

Graypaw's Pov

Silverheart called all of us over with a loud yowl. "Whoever has sore pads should come here so that I can treat them with dock," she announced. Tawnyfur and Icepaw headed off towards her, to get their pads treated.

I quickly gathered up some feathers and a nice clump of moss and curled up in the newly made nest, hoping for a good night's sleep.

3rd Pov

In the Dark Forest…

Bloodclaw signaled Graypaw to come and meet one of his friends. "Graypaw, there you are! You haven't visited since Sparkleleaf received the prophecy! Anyways, this is Ripjaw. He shall be training you today." Then Bloodclaw stalked away, minding his own business.

Ripjaw laughed. "My name isn't really Ripjaw. It's Oceanstorm. Bloodclaw just calls me that because I ripped my father's jaw off of him. He was too talkative."

Graypaw shuddered, imagining himself ripping Stonefire's jaw off of him. As much as Graypaw hated his father, he couldn't bear watching himself rip his father's jaw out and leaving him jawless. That would make him a tad bit too fox-hearted.

Oceanstorm looked at Graypaw in the eye. "Even though Oceanstorm is my real name," he started. "You better not call me that. Or else."

Wait a minute…Oceanstorm? Graypaw thought about his name for a few moments. Wasn't he Riverclan's deputy? Why was he in the Dark Forest? Before Graypaw could think of any other strange things that were happening, Ripjaw's body slammed into Graypaw's. Graypaw fell over, coughing.

"I-I wasn't ready!" He panted. Ripjaw ignored him. He pounced, claws unsheathed. Graypaw barely had any time to dodge. "Wait, please!" Ripjaw cut him off by biting down on one of his hind legs.

Graypaw howled in pain. This was the worst he felt ever since a fox attacked him and he fell into the river.

Before Ripjaw could strike again, Graypaw got to his paws. He unsheathed his own claws. "Get back!" He hissed.

"Why should I?" Ripjaw's smirk was full of arrogance. "This'll show him why," Graypaw muttered under his breath. Graypaw raced forward, slashing at Ripjaw's muzzle. His hit only seemed to faze him.

"Think again, kit. Do you really think you can defeat a full grown warrior? We'll begin training again tomorrow. I'm your mentor now; you'll see why next time."

Graypaw gasped. Ripjaw was going to kill Bloodclaw!

Tigerpelt's Pov

In Tigerpelt's dream…

A cat with blue fur walked up to a pretty silver cat.. "Silverheart, it's nice to see you again," she greeted. The silver cat dipped her head down in respect. "Bluestar," she replied.

"There is something I need to tell you. The prophecy is wrong. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, nor Windclan needs help. It is Bayclan that needs help," Bluestar said.

Silverheart stared in confusion. Huh, I thought. Silverheart must be the cat who is destined to save my clan.

"Bayclan is a clan that is near the sun-drown place. The twolegs call the sun-drown place the bay, so that is how my clan got its name," I explained, stepping out of my hiding place.

Both cats yelped in surprise. "T-Tigerpelt..." Bluestar stammered. "How do you know who I am?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Our ancestors didn't even walk the same skies!

"Uh… I've been watching you," Bluestar admitted. "Stalker," I muttered. Bluestar blushed. "Well…Uh… You two should wake up now…" Bluestar suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah… Well, see you later Tigerpelt," Silverheart said as she disappeared and woke up in the real world. (Or so she thought)Tigerpelt nodded and woke up too.

Silverheart's Pov

In her second dream…

I woke up, expecting myself to be on cold ground, with an icy breeze against my fur. Not only did I realize that I was not in the nest that I made, but I was back in Starclan.

A smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes approached me. "I am Dovewing," she said. "I am here to tell you that it shall join you eight on the quest."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Frostfeather. Deputy of Shadowclan."

"Ok…" I muttered.

"Well…Uh… You better get going then..."

Then, Silverheart woke up, only to find that a group of rouge cats rounding up and circling the sleeping cats, ready to attack.


	6. KILL HIM! Does that sound evil?

Goldenpaw's Pov

Hissing, I unsheathed my claws and backed away from the rouges. Smirking, one of them lunged at me. I quickly dodged and used my thorn-sharp claws to claw his muzzle.

Right before my paw reached his face, he swept his front paw under my hind legs, and I collapsed with a loud thump.

The leader of the rouges stepped forward and chuckled. "What's the point of trying to fight us?" He asked. He glanced at the apprentices. "You're just a sad collection of young untrained cats and…" He looked at the medicine cats. "Healers," the leader said. Then, he walked over to Streampaw. "And I don't even knowwhat _you_ are," he sneered.

Streampaw glared. "I'm an injured cat, you toad-breath." Growling, the leader breathed into Streampaw's face. "Liking the stench of toad-breath, you loser?" The leader replied, looking smug.

"What, did that take you 5 seasons to make that up?" Streampaw retorted, hoping for an offended face to appear on the leader's face.

Rolling his eyes, the leader ignored him. "By the way, the name's Tiger."

Silverheart gaped at him. I looked at her weirdly. What was her problem? "T-Tiger?" Silverheart stammered.

"Yeah, I'm Tiger," Tiger informed her. "You're the one that saved me when I was a kit! Then, right before you told me to leave, you said that you were my father!" Silverheart exclaimed.

I frowned. "Isn't Blackstripe your father?" I asked Silverheart. "Yeah," Graypaw agreed, just as confused as I was.

"Blackstripe is my foster father… I think…" Silverheart explained.

Oh. That makes a lot more sense now. "Then who's your mother?" I asked.

"Uh… Well, I don't really know." Silverheart pouted. "That's… confusing."

"WHAT!? I'm not your father!"

"Uh…" One of Tiger's companions stepped forward. "Tiger, you're supposed to be our leader. You can't be distracted by having a family of your own," she said.

Tiger glared at her. "Hush now, Snow. Didn't you hear what I just said? I never had any kits, and I never had a mate. I'M NOT HER STINKIN' FATHER!"

Snow narrowed her eyes. "Then why does this young healer say that you're her father?"

"I'm not her father!" Tiger insisted.

"You're my father," Silverheart decided. "I'M NOT YOUR STUPID FATHER OKAY?!" Tiger roared. "Uh, yeah, you are my father," Silverheart replied.

Hissing, Tiger lunged at Silverheart. She quickly dodged and cowered back in fright. I got to my paws and got ready to join in and help Silverheart. "Stay out of this! EVERYONE!" Tiger commanded. Tiger leaped and tried to rip open Silverheart's throat, but Silverheart ducked and kicked Tiger, sending him crashing into a tree. Powerful hind legs, am I right? She can handle this by herself.

Even though I thought that, I swear, I have never seen Silverheart so scared before! Graypaw frowned at me. I looked at him with a confused face. Graypaw rolled his eyes and gestured me to come closer to him. I scooted closer to him to hear what he was going to say. "I can read minds," Graypaw whispered.

"Yeah and whenever something bad is going to happen, I can feel something that warns me that something bad will happen in 15 to 20 seconds," I whispered back to him.

Graypaw glared at me again. "This is no joke Goldenpaw! I really can read minds! I can tell that you're thinking of bacon!"

"I know! I wasn't kidding! You're not special Graypaw! I have a power too, and I bet everyone that was sent on the quest has a certain power too!" Exasperated, I turned my attention back to Tiger.

The cat that attacked me opened his mouth to speak before Tiger could actually do any damage to Silverheart. "Tiger, the rules are that if the leader has attacked an innocent cat, they cannot be leader anymore. I am leader now."

Tiger hissed. "I can change rules anytime I want, Spider. I can change the rules to make it so that I can still be leader. Besides, I never liked you as my deputy. KILL HIM!"

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**_

**A/N I have a bunch of cats that will appear in the story, but I have no idea what I want them to look like, or what their personality is. (Help me make some kits please!) Please help me out and pick a few cats to describe. You're free to use any of my names that will be listed below .Here are all the cats that I need help with:**

**TC= Thunderclan**

**RC= Riverclan **

**WC= Windclan**

**SC= Shadowclan **

**DF= Dark Forest **

**BC=Bayclan **

**BC/DF= Bayclan warrior that's training with the Dark Forest. **

**F= Female **

**M= Male**

**A= Apprentice **

**W=Warrior **

**MCA= Medicine cat apprentice **

**MC= Medicine cat**

**L=Leader**

**E= Elder **

**D= Deputy**

**SW= Senior Warrior**

**Q= Queen**

**Rosepaw (TC) (F) (A)**

**Pinepaw (TC) (M) (A)**

**Blossompaw (TC) (F) (A)**

**Sunstrike(BC) (M) (SW)**

**Briarstar(BC) (F) (L)**

**Thrushcloud(BC) (M) (W)**

**Ravenleaf (BC) (M) (E)**

**Addercloud (BC) (M) (E)**

**Ashwhisker (BC/DF) (M) (W)**

**Ravenfall (BC) (F) (W)**

**Crowheart (BC) (M) (W)**

**Deadwatcher (BC/DF) (M) (D)**

**Doveheart (BC) (F) (MCA)**

**Willowsky (DF) (F)**

**Dapplestorm (DF) (F)**

**Rippleblaze (DF) (M)**

**Tigerscar (DF) (M)**

**Lilystream (BC) (F) (Q)**

**Ivystorm (DF) (F)**

**Owlscreech (DF) (F)**

**Amberlight (DF) (F)**

**Cloudshine (DF) (F)**

**Emberstrike (DF) (M)**

**Vixenpaw (BC) (M) (A)**

**Foxpaw (BC) (M) (W)**

**Willowdawn (BC) (F) (Q)**

**Dawnstripe (BC) (F) (W)**

**Berrypaw (BC) (M) (W)**

**Robinflight (BC) (M) (W)**

**Watershine (BC) (F) (W)**

**Yeah, sorry if that was a bit confusing. **


End file.
